The Start of Some Interesting HP Ideas
by sparkar
Summary: Each of these chapters are the first chapter of stories I hope to one day write. If anyone wants to adopt one just send me a message. I'm putting these here mostly out of hope someone else will write them.
1. Unspeakable Child

**Unspeakable Child**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except what is new.

Summary: AU what if Lily was an Unspeakable? What if she expected Dumbledore to ignore her and James's wishes and give Harry to the Vernon and Petunia? What if she gave Petunia a way to contact an Unspeakable to give Harry to?

Chapter One: The Backup Plan

(September 1, 1978 Ministry of Magic, Department of Mysteries)

In the center of a large circular room stood a group of people, all of who were staring at an average looking man that stood at a podium on a stage in front of them.

"Welcome. Each of you has been hand picked as candidates for working here. Over the next two weeks each of you will be tested to see if you have what it takes to be an Unspeakable. Of the two hundred present I would be surprised if five of you become Unspeakables. The reason for this is simple. Here at the Department of Mysteries we research Magic and other…well mysteries. Those who work here will be allowed to learn all forms of magic, however, before we can give you that right we must make sure you won't be influenced by the magic that is practiced here. There are very few beings that could remain uninfluenced regardless of the magic the practice. Here at the Department of Mysteries we have a motto about magic. 'There is no dark or light magic. There is just power and those too weak to resist it.' We are the strongest of the strong and the brightest of the bright, those who can not resist the call of magic can not work here. If you are found to have been unable to handle the magic here after being made an Unspeakable, we will obliterate your memories. Not just the memories here but all your memories. In two weeks those who are left will be given a master to train under until the master chooses to release their apprentice. Good Luck and hopefully we will need a master for each of you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(September 15, 1978 Ministry of Magic, Department of Mysteries)

The same setup from two weeks ago was there just much fewer people. Also behind the man at the podium stood three people probably the masters for the three remaining candidates.

"Welcome back. As of today you are Unspeakables. Your master will give you the magical contracts to sign and tell you the wizard or witches oaths to swear. You will then be given a codename by your master under which your discoveries will be listed. Now that you have made it this far I will tell you more about the inner workings of the Department of Mysteries. There are no departments or set groups within here. Each of you can study as you please once your master releases you until then it will be your master's choice. However, while there is no requirements for you to study there is certain restrictions. If you go to long without some form of progress or the heads believe you are wasting ministries time and resources you will be reassigned to one of our standard projects. These projects include researching death and possible ways to reverse it, researching the prophecies to predict the meaning of said prophecies, researching time travel and researching the improvement of the human body. These are considered the grunt jobs of this department. As I said two weeks ago, you are allowed to research, use and make all forms and types of magic. Do not stray from researching magic because you think it is evil. There is no magic that is inherently evil. Intent makes magic good or evil not what type of magic that magic is. Well now its time for you to be paired up. Brian Zabini your master is Raven here."

Brain and Raven leave to one of the many rooms.

"Harold Figgs your master will be Devil's Snare here."

They went to a different room.

"And Lily Potter your master is Vampire Phoenix here."

I went with the last man to one of the room on the opposite side of the room from where the other four went.

The man said to me "Here is the magical contract sign it in blood. Done? Good. Then repeat after to me I, Lily Evans Potter, hereby swear on my magic, blood and life never to willingly give up the identities or secrets of the Department of Mysteries to anyone but an Unspeakable in any method."

"I, Lily Evans Potter, hereby swear on my magic, blood and life never to willingly give up the identities or secrets of the Department of Mysteries to anyone but an Unspeakable in any method." I said.

"Good now you might have noticed my codename is different then most. The reason for this is because of what I study here. I study mainly blood, dark, ritual and creature magic. On top of that I study wards and how to get around them and finally magical travel. Now these must seem like very different types of magic but there are common themes which combine them. The themes are the ability to get anywhere, protect oneself and finally immortality. Creatures such as the phoenix, house elves and dementors have ways of teleportation that no wards in the world can stop. However these secrets can't be learned unless one has their blood. The protect oneself is pretty obvious how I hope to achieve it through wards, dark and blood magic I hope to create extremely powerful ways to stop anyone I don't want to reach me. And finally Immortality this is where I got my codename from. When I first started I theorized that one with a vampire's eternal youth and a phoenix's burning power one could live forever. I was proven wrong when my master got a vampire to bite a phoenix and turn it. The bird died the next day apparently their powers canceled out the other. What I'm looking for is not just some incomplete version of immortality in which one must split their soul or where one must loose all else to reach it. No I want a version that could void all other weaknesses and still survive. But we will see. Due to my large amounts of research I have offered us to be the first humans to test a new version of gaining more time. For every day we stay in this contraption six months will pass for us so that we can train fast. I will train you until you are my equal in blood, warding, dark, creature and ritual magic. We will not train every day but rather every other day. Use the day in between to do your own research and to talk with your new husband. On that day I will not work with you unless you wish for a partner. I will not be your master but just another Unspeakable. Got it?"

"Yes"

"Finally your codename. Personally I don't care what you pick but pick something that shows your interest."

"Got it. How about _Perficio Cruor Tutela_?"

"Perfect Blood Protection? I see we share some of the same interest."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(August 3, 1980 Department of Mysteries)

Lily and Vampiric Phoenix were sitting at a table talking.

"Congratulations my _Cruor Dea _(Blood Goddess) on your son have you decided on a name?"

"Thanks and yes its going to be Harry James Potter." Lily said.

"I'm surprised to see you back so soon after giving birth is something wrong?"

"Yes, me and James were just told a prophecy that might refer to Harry. If it does then we might be attacked by Voldemort. So Dumbledore offered us protection by casting the fidelius charm on our house. But I don't trust him. If Voldemort attacks I'll be forced to use that blood magic spell we found to protect one of your blood through one's own sacrifice. If that happens I fear that Dumbledore will send Harry to my sister."

"The one who hates magic?"

"Yes. So I was wondering if you'd do me a huge favor."

"Anything."

"I'm going to give Petunia a piece of parchment that when written on will send the message to this piece. Can you hold onto this piece and if Harry is sent to her get him and give him to Sirius. "

"Absolutely"

"Thanks but one more thing if for some reason Sirius can't take care of Harry will you?"

"Are you sure? I mean I'm not exactly father material."

"Don't worry you'll do fine. I'm sure and I discussed this with James. Please I beg you."

"Fine" he whispers

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(November 2, 1981)

The man codenamed Vampiric Phoenix was sitting at his breakfast table drinking some tea. All of a sudden he feels a burning in his pocket.

"What the Hell?" He says while picking out a piece of parchment from his pocket. It read 'Some idiot named Dumbledore left Harry on my doorstop last night'.

"Guess I'm going to be a father just great!"


	2. Call For Help

**Harry Potter and the Call for Help**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except what is new.

Summary: AU What if after Sirius died in the DOM and Harry learnt the prophesy, the pain got too much for Harry to handle? What if he remembered a ritual he read about in the library while trying to forget the pain for a few moments? What if he decided to do the ritual with interesting results? HPCharmed crossover

Chapter One: The Charmed What and the Boy-Who-Summoned-Them

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hogwarts's Library Midnight Day Students leave)

Harry Potter sat at a table that was overflowing with books about alternate forms of magic or magical abilities.

"There must be something in here about the power he knows not. This is pointless there is no way I can beat him he has knowledge of magic that even Dumbledore doesn't know, he has fifty years on me and its not like I have an army to back me up. AHHHHHHH." Harry screams as he gets hit over the head by a large book.

"What loosing Sirius wasn't enough for you? You had to have a book fall on my head? What's in here anyways I've never seen this book before?" Harry says while looking at the book in his hand noticing the name 'Magic of Dire Need'.

"Well it doesn't get much more dire lets see…This might actually work!" Harry says quietly before putting the book in his bag under all his other books.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Number 4 Private Drive one week later)

Harry is lying in bed thrashing in his sleep from an nightmare of some sort. Harry all of a sudden jumps up in bed before calming down.

"I can't take this anymore I have to do something. Maybe that ritual in the book." Harry says as he puts on his glasses and goes to his trunk to remove the book.

"Let's see according to this I need to have five candles set up as a pentagram, with a circle of salt outside of it. Then I'm supposed to stand in the middle and say a rhyme that expresses what you want and call the spirits of my dead ancestors after cutting your finger with a silver knife. Lets start with the rhyme lets see."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Two days later)

"Candles in perfect pentagram check, circle of salt check, stupid and annoying to make rhyme check lets go."

Harry went to the center of the circle and pentagram and cut his finger to the point where blood was coming out but it was not life threatening.

"Spirits from near and far

To me do I call,

Ancestors of Blood mine

To stop my fall,

I summon those

Of power three,

To protect the line

And to comfort me."


End file.
